1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotary electric machine which includes a fixing structure for a terminal portion of a stator winding and which enables simplification of production equipment and enhancement of production efficiency, and a manufacturing method for the rotary electric machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a shape of a terminal portion of a conventional stator winding, a winding finishing terminal portion of the stator winding is wound around a locking portion provided on a coil bobbin so as to prevent a coil wound around the coil bobbin from being loosened (refer to, e.g., Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-278691).
However, the conventional technology has the following problem.
In a fixing structure for the terminal portion of the conventional stator winding, a process of locking the winding is required and a structure of a winding machine becomes complicated. As a result, there is a risk of increase of production equipment or deterioration of productivity.